Scanning probe microscope systems collect data from a sample on a sample stage by generating a relative scanning motion between a probe and the sample (by moving the probe and/or the sample) and monitoring an interaction between the probe and the sample.
It may be necessary to replace the probe, either because the probe has worn out or because a different type of probe is required (for instance to measure a different property of the sample). Known probe exchange mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,705,814, 7,709,791 and 8,099,793.